


Lar

by stallis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Reflection, Romance, Short, Talking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallis/pseuds/stallis
Summary: Um dia agradável, memorável.Em que dois amantes passam uma tarde nublada no conforto de uma casa.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong





	Lar

**Author's Note:**

> [spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/lar-20518699)

“Tá com jeito de chuva.” Foi Taeyong murmurando, falando, da janela, do clima que enxergava dali. 

Nuvens, quase todas brancas, algumas negras, cobriam todo o céu. Os animais pareciam mais amuados, estavam em seus cantos. O vento era gelado e constante, mexendo com as plantas, que respondiam em um balançar preguiçoso. 

“Sério?” Jaehyun vinha da cozinha, uma xícara de café em sua mão, a outra vindo de encontro à cintura de Taeyong. “Finalmente.” 

“Ainda não sei se vai chover, né. Mas tomara.” Taeyong se virou na mão de Jaehyun, sorrindo ao olhar para seu homem. “Ficou bom o café?” Perguntou, a voz suave, com expectativa. 

“Você pergunta isso toda vez.” Riu. 

“E toda vez eu quero saber sua resposta.” Replicou, pinçando o queixo do namorado. 

“Sim, está uma delícia.” Respondeu, deixando um selinho em sua boca. 

“Vem, vamos comer.” Taeyong disse, pegando na mão de Jaehyun e os levando de volta até a cozinha; a recheada cozinha. “Hmm, sempre compensa ir na padaria aqui perto.” Comentou Taeyong, seu semblante satisfeito ao contemplar toda a fartura posta à mesa, com direito a pães de queijo e um maravilhoso bolo de aipim. 

“As comidas daqui são bem melhores mesmo, eu confesso.” Brincou Jaehyun. 

“Não te disse?” Respondeu-o com um sorriso ladino. 

E se sentaram. E comeram. E foram à sala, também beberam. 

Naquele velho sofá, com uma manta igualmente passada que o cobria, os dois ficaram. 

Taeyong tinha sua cabeça deitada nas coxas de Jaehyun. Este tinha o controle em mãos, pronto para escolher um filme que os agradasse. Taeyong mantinha os olhos fechados, a preguiça de uma boa tarde bem vivida lhe atingindo as pálpebras, o forçando a fechá-las. 

É aí que ele pensava. 

“Viver” Disse o jovem rapaz, tornando seu olhar ao teto, notando no canto do olho que fisgou a atenção do outro. “é uma coisa louca.” 

Um riso. “Como assim?” Perguntou Jaehyun. 

“Simplesmente é. Cara, para pra pensar: a gente tá aqui, mas por quê? Pra rir, pra sofrer, pra ver os outros partir e um dia ser você? É muito doido.” 

“Eu não diria assim. Acho que tudo tem um propósito.” Disse, enquanto olhava para baixo, acariciando suavemente os cabelos do namorado. 

“Sim, mas qual? Viver e morrer, um dia vai acabar - ou não? Mas qual o sentido em tudo isso acontecer, se um dia vamos esquecer, se um dia não vai servir de nada? Qual o sentido em só existir?” 

Jaehyun parou. Mas não com seu carinho a Taeyong. Pensou por um tempo, logo disse: 

“Acho que o sentido é justamente esse. Viver, porque um dia não vamos mais.” 

“Mas para pra pensar a fundo. A gente vive e morre. Por que o tempo todo isso? Não tem um objetivo por trás de viver e morrer toda hora?” 

Jaehyun sorriu. Seu carinho ficou ainda mais suave e gostoso, Taeyong fechava os olhos novamente, enquanto o namorado dizia: 

“Nem tudo precisa ter um objetivo. Acho que o segredo está justamente aí: as coisas só têm um sentido, porque elas acabam. Algo só começa, porque outra coisa termina. É esse ciclo, essa infinitude de coisas: é isso que nos torna tão vivos, quanto mortos.” 

Agora era vez de Taeyong refletir. Ele abriu os olhos devagar e observou os de Jaehyun, serenos, focados na TV e sem ideia alguma da infinidade que traziam. 

Taeyong suspirou. Deixou que o ventinho gelado que balançava a cortina de renda da sala o acalentasse. De repente, os animais, há pouco supostamente quietos, invadiram os ouvidos de Taeyong. A galinha cacarejava, abaixo da janela, no quintal. Os pássaros cantavam, e voavam, balançando folhas como o vento fazia igual. Os passos da cachorra, unhas arranhando o cimento, orelhas atentas muito mais que só no casal. 

“Vou sentir falta daqui, quando a gente voltar.” Taeyong disse, ainda de olhos fechados. Jaehyun o escutava, mexendo seus dedos para mostrar-lhe que o fazia. “Mas a gente tem que voltar, né?” Abriu os olhos, junto com um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Jaehyun imitou-o, concordando com sua cabeça. 

Foi aí que Taeyong notou. Nesse vai-e-vem de sensações, situações; nessa multiplicidade de emoções e movimentações; são nas pequenas coisas que se encontram os motivos. Por mais profundamente infundados que pareçam, ainda são, na vida, um abrigo. 

E se perguntassem para Taeyong um dia: o que para ele isso seria? 

Jaehyun. Era o que responderia.

**Author's Note:**

> pensa, pensa, pensa
> 
> aproveite.  
> ♥


End file.
